


Love and Other (not so) Trivial Pursuits

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read as either established Sterek relationship or as pre-slash, Drabble, M/M, The Hale Pack are all alive and well and not wandering around France somewhere for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: It’s Trivia Night with the Pack, and Stiles isKingof Trivia Night. But Derek has a favour to ask of the King. Will he give up his crown for love? (Take a wild guess.)





	Love and Other (not so) Trivial Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The prompt words for this drabble were _cry_ , _overlook_ , and _care_ , as suggested by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy! :-)

“Complete the movie quote - ‘There’s no crying in …?’”

 

“Baseball!” Scott yelled.

 

“He clearly remembers Little League differently than I do,” Stiles muttered. Behind him, Derek snorted.

 

“Name the hotel in ‘The Shining’.”

 

“The Overlook,” Stiles crowed, ignoring Cora’s glare. Hey,  _ he _ was trivia night king long before she reappeared. He didn’t care if she didn’t like it. He needed  _ something _ over the pack. And sensing approaching predators was apparently  _ not _ it.

 

“Let her win,” Derek breathed in his ear, startling him.

 

“Jeez! Creep much? What?? Why??”

 

“Because I’m asking you to. Please.” 

 

Stiles sighed. Abdicating for love. How stupidly romantic. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you can, go check out the @sterekdrabbles blog on tumblr where you’ll find dozens of drabbles by a multitude of writers. As for me, well, if you want to come say hi, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush, then please feel free to do so. I’d love to hear from you. ‘Til next time, take care. xxx


End file.
